Awnings are often used on homes and businesses to provide protection against direct sun glare as well as provide an aesthetic decorative element. However, such awnings are typically of a fixed nature, and often greatly restrict outside vision access at all times whether it is sunny or not. Also, such awnings form a sail, and can be destroyed in high winds often causing damage to the structure upon which they are mounted as well. As such, it is often necessary to remove such awnings before such storms arrive. Should the arriving storm be of hurricane strength, many home and business owners protect the windows with the installation of plywood. This obviously takes a great deal of time, and can be difficult to do when the storm is fast approaching. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which the functionality and usefulness of an awning can be maintained, and yet modified to address the problems as described above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.